A Tender Goodbye
by Woman of the Shadows
Summary: Envy and Edward have been together for a long time. They've spent their time together in a happy, loving, and fun relationship. But how does Edward react to attending Envy funeral?


This day I was dreading ever since I've fallen for him. I knew we wouldn't be together forever, hell I didn't even think we'd get together in the first place. We did. It was bumpy at first, like all relationships that I've seen. Starts out awkward, sometimes even maddening, but both of the people usually make it out and have a long love filled relationship.

That's what my love, Envy, and I had.

But like all relationships something happens and it goes away. You probably think I'm talking about a normal break up aren't you? Well, I'm sorry to say that it wasn't a break up that tore us up. It was the death of a loved one.

He's dead. Envy was lying in the black coffin in the front of the room, not breathing or making a sound. Still and unmoving. It crushes me to know that I'm never going to actually see him again. To never see his brilliant smile, his soothing voice as he calmed me down, his laughter at the end of one of my height rants.

I just wished that it was me instead of him. He was the homunculus, the one who was supposed to live on forever, strong and free. But the world threw another twist of fate, sending another loved one to their grave. I hated it, really. It was not fair.

He brightened up my dull world. He made me realize that I'm able to find love, even when I scarified everything for a hopeless dream. I hated myself after my brother and I did the taboo, hated myself for locking my little brother in armour for most of his teen life, and hated myself for dragging him into this. If only I wasn't so warped into bringing back my mother, then I would live a happy life with my brother.

Even if I wouldn't have met Envy.

I hate myself for not making Envy stay with me when I knew his life force was low. If I made him stay with me and not go out in that war, He would still be by my side. He wouldn't have been lying dead in a coffin while die slowly all over again.

"Brother," I hear my younger brother speak softly, bringing me back to reality. "You shouldn't beat yourself over this." He continued carefully.

"Al... I just don't know what to do." I whispered, looking at him then down to my feet. "I love him, yet I let him go." I whimpered, my lip trembling as tears begin to roll down my cheeks for the eleventh time today.

He let out a small breath and sat down beside me, placing a hand on my back, trying to comfort me. The family gene of comforting another awkwardly was obvious as he patted my back lightly. I whipped my eyes and looked at the coffin then to the clock. The funeral was half over, everyone will be getting in their cars soon and drive to the cemetery for burial.

"Brother, He's in a better place and we both know it. When the time comes, you two will be reunited." Alphonse reassured, looking me in the eyes. "I know he wants you to live your life to the fullest, even when he's gone." He said with a slight nod before pulling me into a tight hug. I clutched on to him, trying to keep the tears in once again.

"I know, Al." I mumbled into his shoulder. "I know."

We broke apart and Al smiled sadly, patting my shoulder before getting up to socialize with the others. I looked at the coffin again before standing up and walking towards it. I needed one last look at his face before its gone six feet under. As I made my way up the aisle, Izumi announced it was time to head to the cemetery. I looked at her and smiled sadly, my eyes drifting to the coffin. She took the hint and left me alone with Envy.

I looked in the coffin, the sad smile still stitched onto my face. He looked peaceful. Envy was always peaceful when he was asleep and it amazed me when I found out. I let out a shaky breath and placed my hand on his cheek, feeling his ice cold skin on my hand. Half of me wanting to try and wake him up, but I knew he was going to be sleeping for a long time. A long time without me by his side to keep that adorable smile on his face, the one he always wore when we woke up next to each other.

I felt myself break down again. Tears rolling down my face as every memory of the both of us flooded my head. I couldn't take it. I fell to my knees and sobbed into the casket. I sobbed and sobbed and sobbed some more. I hated this. I hated the world for taking my one and true love away from me, no matter how corny that sounded. I would gladly replace him in this moment. No, I would join him. Join him in the walk to the other side.

After who knows how long, I stood up and whipped the tears from my eyes and adjusted my suit. I took another shaky breath before looking at the lifeless body of Envy.

"Goodbye, Love." I say softly before placing a kiss on his cold lips. A simple tender goodbye.


End file.
